Ronald Plasticteeth (Main Universe)
''Ronald Argolins Plasticteeth ''also known as the superhero "The Homo-less Snail" was a evil mad biologist before turning into a hero in honer of his childhood ideal The Cosmic Snail whom he accidentally killed. Biography Early Life As a Child, Ronald Was obsessed with his favorite Tea-Time Show "The Cosmic Snail Talk Show" witch was half the time a cooking Program and Half the time a Gadget series. It was Hosted by former Superhero The Cosmic Snail, a legendary figure in the Television business. Ronald was inspired to go into Biology after watching an episode of The Cosmic Snail Talk Show in witch he genetically engineered a pig to have Human-like Intelligent as well as wanted to be eaten. Death of His Hero... By his own Hand Note = This Info Needs updating. After years of searching, he finally found The Temple of True End-Light, The Warehouse Tomb of the Cosmic Snail on the Planet SeedSitter in the year 2091AD. He politely asked for Immortality. The Comic snail Tried but failed to get Ronald to become a member of the subscription for the store. When The Cosmic Snail told Ronald of the price, Ronald Flipped out, Punching the medical tube, breaking it and letting the elderly Snail exposed. Before dieing,The Cosmic Snail give Ronald Immortality for free. (Comic: Cosmic Entities #1: Birth From a Death) The Homo-Less Snail, The Leaf Eater After the Murder of The Cosmic Snail, Ronald decided to become a Superhero in memory of his fallen idol. He wore The Cosmic Snail corps as a medallion and entitled Himself "The Homo-Less Snail, The Leaf Eater." (Comic: Cosmic Entities #1: Birth From a Death) As his First mission, He Tracked down one of his former Allies, Global John (A High Ranking Gangster in the Local Mafia, known for Blackmailing) To his Hideout in an abandoned block of flats. The Leaf Eaters Plan was to Bust in on Global John and his Goons before they could torture Martin Flex, Somebody they believe has proof that The President of the Pro-Water Foundation was having an affair with The President of the Anti-Water Foundation. The Homo-Less Snail Busted throw a Window, Surprising the Villains, but before Ronald could start a fight, one of the Goons, Rasputin The Bear, Pushed him back out the window were he landed in some bins. After Hours of struggling he got out. He chucked the Cosmic Snails Body into the distends and declared "Homo-Less Snail No more!" Powers and Abilities Powers * Immortality - Can not die from ageing, thanks to the Cosmic Snail. Abilities * Biologist - specialized knowledge in the field of biology, the scientific study of life. Disabilities * Thanatophobia - Has an overwhelming fear of death. Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor Allies * The Cosmic Snail - Victim Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo Equipment Weapons * (Information needed) Vehicles * (Information needed) Facilities Base * (Information needed) House * (Information needed) Prisons * (Information needed) Appearances In chronological order: * Cosmic Entities #1: Birth From a Death (Unpublished) Trivia * His DNA reads 78.5% on the Evil Scales.Witch is Evil obese. * He claims His Favorites Spider-man is Andrew Garfield, despite never seeing a Spider-man Film. [https://mindfudgemythology.fandom.com/wiki/The_Social_Science_Community The S.S.C] Personality studies suggest if he was to watch them all he would prefer Nicholas Hammond. * Has Never Met Wall-Man. * Can't read the Words "Floor," "Wet" and "Caution." This makes him a Hazard when people are mopping. * Single and ready to mingle. * Had A Nightmare of accidentally calling a stranger his "Daddy" as people laugh. After this Dream he was bed ridden for Weeks and refused to see anyone he didn't know. * Once cough up blood and told no one. * Once cough up air and told everyone. * Has no idea where Books come from. * rediscovered Jaffa Cakes. * Him Thinking of a Word beginning with A, Hurts Biyxs, The God of Aggressiveness from the Religion of Xenoianity. Nobody Knows how this is possible and Ronald Didn't learn he had this ability until late into his life. Behind the scenes * The character was created by: Adam Boyes * His design was inspired by the style of art by Jac Simpson Price, in fact the character was made to hopefully intrigue Jac into helping Adam write a series of adventures. * He is the First character to appear in the Anthology Comic Series "Cosmic Entities." * In his Homo-Less Snail get up, he has The Cosmic Snail has a medallion, This was inspired by Internet sensation Christine Weston Chandler, Who also wears a Medallion. Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes